how can a lion ever love a serpent?
by squoxcoon
Summary: when a love potion goes horrably wrong, Hermione and Draco start to do weird things for each other, VERY weird things. When Hermione finds out, she is crushed. Love is NOT supossed to be controlled...
1. first time for everything

A/N: hello this is my new story(my first one wasnt good) so i hope u like it! its gonna be VERY funny, TRUST me!

Disclaimer: Hermione and Draco are perfect for eachother, why isn't it me and Harry?

first time for everything

Hermione fluttered her eyes open. the sun was shining brightly through the window. _Ah, Hermione, fell asleep by your favourite dormitory window again? heh heh, what was it this time? Hogwarts: A History? ah, who knows. The sun is bight today, there's laughter in the air, the smell of potions is wonderful, POTIONS_? Hermione jump up quickly and whirld around. Everyone was busy stirring things into their pots, re-reading the intructions carefully every minute. "HARRY! RONALD!" Hermione yelled. Harry and Ron jumped up, droopy from also sleeping in class.

"Wha-shit!" Ron swore. "What are we doing?"

"That's what I would like to know!" Hermione snapped. "Now, ASK YOUR HONEY BUNCH WHAT WE'RE DOING!"

"I told you," Ron said through gritted teeth, "That we're NOT dating anymore!" He turned to Lavender, who happened to be talking to Paravati about love potions she wanted to ask Snape about. "What was that?" Ron asked dopely.

"Love potions," Paravati said.

"We're doing love potions," Ron said simply.

"Well don't just stand there like the idiot you are, START MAKING IT!" Hermione snapped angrily.

Harry tuned to Ron and shruged and started the love potion, followed by Hermione screaming.

"TURN IT _CLOCK-WISE, _NOT COUNTER CLOCK-WISE!" "NO! SMALLEST TO LARGEST! GET IT RIGHT RONALD!" "HARRY!LAVENDER LATER!" "AUHHHH, LET ME DO IT!"

Finally Hermione settled on doing it all her-self, which was probably safer and finished in no time at all.

"Time's up! Now bottle your potions, if you will be able to call them potions after what you did to it, and bing them up!" Snape yelled. One by one the students bottled their potions and sent them up. "Now, I will choose two of you potions and mixed them together and we will do what we discussed at the beginning of class," He glared at Harry, Ron and Hermione. Then Hermione shot up he hand. "But sir, if we mix our potions together, then drink them, will it-"

"Happen, yes, very smart. 10 points from Gryfindor."

The Gryfindors groned. It was the second time they lost points today; Nevile came late and made Professer McGonagall mess up the charm she was doing. 10 points gone.

"Now, lets see... how about..." He smirked then said, "Granger's and Malfoy's"

Malfoy said something under his breath that sounded like, _"My dad will get you, oh yes he will! If I turn into a Mudblood then your dead_..."

Snape mixed their potions and handed them each a newly mixed vile.

"Cheers," Growled Malfoy and drank it quickly. Hermione drank it slowly, unlike Malfoy.He started to cough. "God, what is this stuff? It's so-" He managed to say but stopped. He staggered. Then Hermione started to feel tingley inside. She felt as though she was being controlled but being loved at the same time. She never felt this way before. She felt love, of course but never _controlled._ It was so odd.She also staggered a bit, then alot.

"Draco-" She whispered. She suddenly felt that she could rely on him. Like he could save her. What was happening? Did she, _Oh no,_ Hermione thought. _Oh no!_"Draco I-" She said again uncontrollably before she fell, and fainted.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

i hope i left you in suspence. you're probably very confussed, but trust me, it will make sence soon. this chappie wasn't funny, but the next one will!


	2. the beginning of a very odd romance

A/N: k i hope u like this chapter (sorry, i really suck at spelling)! thanks to my first reviewer booklover(underscore between book and lover). my goal is 15!

Disclaimer: Soon Harry Potter will be mine, all mine! MWA HA HA HA! Then i'll make him, um... lets see now...

the begining of a very odd romance

It was the second timeHermione found herselfwaking up in the middle of the day. She lifted her head and immediately reconized the hospital wing. Ron and Harry were beside her.

"You doing ok?" Harry asked. she nodded. Ron was looking down, not saying anything. "He's convinced that he poisoned you in potions," Harry laughed. Hermione smiled and looked in the next bed. Malfoy was there with Blaise going on and on about what happened.

"If I turn into a Mudblood then I am going to get dad to sack Snape. Ha! Or even worse, I could have been killed!"

"Uh, Draco?" Blaise asked. "I really don't think that you can die from a-"

"DRACYPOO!" Pansy squealed. She burst through the dorr and through her arms around Draco. "I thought you died, oh my poor poor little DracyWacy!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to eachother and burst into a fit of giggles.

"What are you looking at, Mudblood? You almost killed my Dracypoo with your, your, poison!" Pansy squeezed draco even harder.

"To-much-love!" Draco managed to choke out.

"Oh Dracy! Do you want me to kiss you better?" Blaise pricked up.

"Can you kiss me better?" He asked hopefully.

"What?"

"Ok, ok, enough! Everybody leave!" Madame Pomfree called. "No more visitors!"

"C-ya," Ron said to Hermione quietly.

"Ron?"

"Yes?"

"You didn't poison me," Hermione said sweetly.

"That's good to know," Ron laughed.

When everybody left Draco came over to Hermione and said softly, "How are you feeling?"

Hermione couldn't belive it! Was Draco, oh no, was he, actually, being nice to her? _Well, if somebody's nice, be nice back! _She suddenly thought. _But it's Malfoy! _

_So? _

_He hates me and I hate him!_

_You don't hate him._

_Well... he is sorta cute... what am I SAYING?_

_BE NICE_

_NO!_

_Come on, Mione!_

_NO! Well... awww, how can I say no? The eyes, the hair... AHHHH!_

"Hermione?" Draco asked, puzzled.

"Wha? Oh I'm fine! Thanks for asking." She blushed. "How about you?"

"Oh, fine!" He smiled. "Look, I'm so so so sorry for all these past years. You are preaty nice, for a Mudblood. Just kidding."

_AHHHH! Draco, man! What are you saying?_

_I really don't know. The eyes the hair..._

_AHHHHH! She's a MUDBLOOD!_

_So? She's hot, sweet, funny, hot..._

_Listen to yourself! _

_I'm listening... ever noticed that if the sun catches it just right, her hair shines?_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

"Umm, Draco?" Hermione asked. she looked worried.

"No, I'm fine! Really. Look, just forget about what I said to Blaise. I knowan all O's girl llike yourself couldn't screw up that Imperadus potion!" Draco laughed.

Hermione was about to say somethingbut thenMadame Pomfree burst in. "Ok, lets see, you look alright, feel alright? Good! Then off to lunch with you!"

They both muttered a thanks then hurried out_. Why did he say Imperadus? We were doing love potions! What a strange person. But SOOOOO cute! Oh nooooo!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Transfiguration was very dull. That was the first time Hermione ever though that. _Something's wrong with me, _She thought. _Maybe ron poisioned me after all..._

"Granger!"

Hermione jumped up, falling out of her seat. "Ye-yes? She croked. Why did she do that? She always knew what Mcgonagall was saying!

"Did you hear what I said, or will you care for me to explain it for you again?" Her voice was cold, like a stone that's been kiked one to many times.

"Wha? Oh, yes ma'am," She said quietly_. Explain it AGAIN? Hermione, what is happening to you?_

"I said, The..." Hermione was lost in thought. But thinking about what? _Draco, Draco, Draco... EIK!_

"...By doing this it inables us to..." She couldn't take notes. She couldn't to anything. She looked at her notesheet and almost screamed. There, written in her neat, curly handwriting was Draco's name with hearts surrounding them or Draco's name in them. The biggest one was a heart that she jinxed to sparckle saying, _Mione and Draco forever. _She couldn't take it. Something was happening, but she didn't know what. She looked up, trying to consentrate, but couldn't.

"Granger? Were you listening to anything I was saying? Miss Granger?"

"Huh? Um, can you repeat the last question?"

Everyone gasped. Ron and Harrys jaws dropped. _Oh no... Oh please no!_

"Miss Granger, I'm sorry to say, but 10 points from Gryfindor."

Hermione banged her head against her book. _I'm going to die... there's something appening to me, but what?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry, another cliffhanger! i know it's not that funny yet, but i have to work up to them. i hve sooooo many evil, hem hem, i mean funny ideas. heh heh


	3. a howler from yours truly

A/N: sry this one took so long! now THIS chappie is gonna be funny. sry, i kinda had little mistakes in the last chappie.

Disclaimer: I have no comment.

a howler from yours truly

Draco looked around the Slytherin common room. Eather people were studying, talking or just reading. Draco, on the other hand, was thinking. He was in very deep thought. what was he thinking about? Hermione, Hermione, Hermione_. GOD HERMIONE! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

_No, don't_

_WHAT!_

_I love her_

_AHHH! NO YOU DO NOT!_

_that's what you think_

_I think you need to see the nurse NOW_

"Dracy!" Pansy came from nowhere in perticular and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey sweetie! Wann another kiss?"

"Huh? NO! I don't like you!"

Big mistake.

Pansy's lip quivered. She trembled. Then she let out an earsplitting scream. Then at the same timeshe burst into tears. "Dra...a...cy Poo...o! (snif) You, you, don't? DR...ACY POOOO...OOO! WHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

everybody covered their ears. Then someone yelled over all the commotion, "God! does she have an off button?"

"Nice going, _Dracy Poo_!"

"Ha Ha!"

"I can't study!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pansy screamed even louder. "DRA...A...ACO (sob) DOESN'T LO...OVE... ME...E!"

"OK OK!" Draco snapped. I, I, love you, ok? Now, SHUT UP!"

"No you do..on't!" she said through sobs. "If you lo..ve me then, then... yo..u wouldn't yell at me!"

Draco realaxed. "Ok, I don't love you. I love... someone else. But can we, we," He gulped. "Be... friends?" He braced himself for the rest. She looked at him sadly and sighed. then started to cry like a natural person. "Fi..i...ne! I guess it's better than nothing." then she walked away. Draco gave a big sigh of relief. _If only Mione saw that_. Then he got a great idea.

He started to write furiously on a piece of parchment. An hour past, then another one. finally he yelled, "DONE!" He sealed it, pointed his wand to it and muttered something. The brown envelope turned scarlet and he smirked with satisfaction. He ran to the the owlry and tied it tohis owl's leg. He ran back to the common roon and smiled.Then gasped. What was he DOING! What _was _he doing? He looked down at the ground. There was letters crumpled up all over the place. He opened one_. My Dearest Mione, Your hair_-" The rest was scribbled out. He dropped it and staggered. One by one he opened all the crumpled up letters_.Beautiful Hermione_,or, _My sweeat darling _or even, My _Gorgeous_... He couldn't take it.He through all of them in the fire and smirked_. There! Die mushy love letters, DIE_!He went to the boy's dormitory and lay in his bed_. Ahh, no more love letters!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione sat at the Gryfindor table and drank her coffee. Ron was beside her, stuffing himself with pancakes. She looked up just as the owls were coming in with the post. A tawny owl came and landed beside her with her morning paper. she put a knut in the pouch before it flew off. Then suddenly another owl flew beside her carrying a scarlet envelope_.Uh oh_, She thought. She opened it, for she knewwhat would happen if you don't (she looked at Nevile thinkingt that). Suddenly it burst open and yelled, HERMIONE,MY LOVE, BEFORE YOU RUN AWAY, LET ME JUST SAY THAT WHEN THE SUN CATCHES IT JUST RIGHT, YOUR HAIR SHINES. DID YOU KNOW THAT?I'M NOT MUCH OF A POET BUT... HEM HEM... ROSES ARE RED, VIOLETS ARE BLUE, YOUR SMILE IS GEOGEOUS AND SO ARE YOU! PREATTY GOOD, EH? HEH HEH. I'M SO SORRY THAT I CALL YOU A MUDBLOOD, AND CURSE AND SWEAR AT YOU ALL THE TIME...(at this point Hermione was sinking lower and lower in her seat) SO WILL YOU PLEASE FORGIVE ME? YOU CAN STILL HATE ME, BUT IN MY HEART YOU'RE MY TRUE LOVE. AHH, WHAT CAN I SAY; YOU BEAUTIFUL,(Hermione flushed at that) SMART, (She smirked) FUNNY, HOT, DID I SAY THAT ALREADY? WELL YOU ARE AND ANY YOUNG MAN YOUR DATING IS LUCKY TO HAVE YOU. YOU'RE NOT DATING ANYONE, RIGHT? GOOD. BECAUSE YOU'RE MINE! PANSY, I DON'T LOVE YOU. AS YOU CAN SEE, MY HEART HAS BEEN ALREADY TAKEN. HAHA. SO LONG SUCKER! )Pansy looked as though she was going to cry and punch someone at the same time) OH AND WEASLEY? I HAPPEN TO KNOW THAT YOU LOVE MIONE TOO BUT TOO BAD! SHE'S MINE! ALL MINE! MEET ME AT THE DOOR TO THE GROUNDS AT DINNER ALRIGHT? SEE YOU, MY DARLING! FROM YOUR HOPEFULLY TRUE LOVE, DRACY.

With that, the love letter ripped its self up into tiny pieces. Hermione looked horrified.Had what happened_...really happen_? _Oh my god_,she thought. She burried her head in her hands.The rest of the Gryfindors were laughing their heads off. Ron had turned his usual deep scarlet. Harry just had his jaw dropped and no matter how many times he pushed it back up with his hand, it came right back down. Well... back at the Slytherins' table there was a LOT of commotion. Pansy burst into tears, Blaise looked mad that he didn't know about it and Draco looked so embarrassed that he was even shaking. He had forgotten that he sent it! S_o? She now knows, and that's what you wanted...right?_

"DRACO! HOW COULD YOU!" Pansy kept on screaming and screaming. Did he care about her? Nope.But then his thoughts came back to Hermione. Would she meet him at dinner? _Well, we'll soon find out, _He thought and with that, gave a big long sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry, nother short one. ok, well, hope u like it! plz reveiw. got tons!


	4. dinner and a show

A/N: sorry its takin me so long, ive been really busy. now THIS chappie is gonna be very interesting...

Disclaimer: someday, when I am queen, I will force J.K. Rowling to give Hary to me! ThenI will take credit for her books!MUA HAHAHAHA!

Dinner and a Show

Hermione was flabbergasted. Draco had written her a love howler! _Well, he could have been dared to do it. No, Blaise and Pansy were too mad and he would tell them what he was doing._

_Ahhh... isn't it nice to get a love howler from someone you actually love?_

_WHAT? IT'S NOT NICE! I DON'T LOVE HIM!_

_Oh Mione, face the facts! It's true. You do and he does too so... ask him out!_

_AUHHH! Wait, I think i'm forgeting something... DINNER!_

She rushed down stairs and out the door. She really wanted to hear what Draco was going to say; after all, he did say he loved her. As she was running people passed her saying things like, "oooo...when's the wedding?" or, "Are you gonna switch houses for your ferret?" Some kids were even singing, "Hemione and Draco sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marraige, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" She ignored them all. She went through the door and looked around. She spotted him right where he said he would. "Ummm, hi?" she asked. She had no idea what to say. She had come very unprepared for this. But maybe unprepared was good for these special occasions. "Was what you said in the howler all...true?"

"Ummm...well... you see...I DIDN'T MEAN TO WRITE THAT! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME!" He exploded.

"Draco," she said softly, "We've known all along that there was something wrong with you. But to write love howlers? How many more were you planning to make?"

"Well, I was going to write another one to you tomorrow, this time a little bit more poetry... auhhh! SEE?"

Hermione bit her lip. What can she do? But why _was _he acting this weird? Saying sorry to her about the whole mudblood thing, sending her love howlers? What WAS WRONG WITH HIM? "Draco if all this is true, the howler I mean, then do you really, _actally,_ love me?"

Draco stared at the floor, then at the sky and sighed. "I guess it does." He looked at her and said, "Hermione Granger? I think i'm in love with you." He smiled that brilliant smile of his. She sighed.

"Draco Malfoy? I think i'm in love with you to."

He smiled again. "Hey, since it's Valentine's Day tomorrow, do you want to go to Hogsmead with me? Every one will be going with someone. What d'ya say?"

"Ok!" She said happily. _Going on a date with Draco. Ahhh... Draco..._

Then they both turned around and srceamed. "I'M GONIG ON A DATE WITH A FERRET!" She shrieked.

"I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH A MUDBLOOD!" He yelled. Then they turned to eachother and said happily, "See ya tomorrow!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione burst through the door and spone around. She sat beside Harry and Ron who were both eating dinner and said in a sing song voise, "Guess who asked me on a date?"

"You've already been asked?" Ron asked sadly, "But I was going to ask you!"

"Well you're too late!" She said happily.

"Hermione, Are you drunk?" Harry asked.

"Noooooo... guess again!" Now she was dancing around them. "I'm in love, baby! Sweet love!"

"Hermione, there is definatly something wrong with you," Ginny said, frowning.

"Are you going to Hogsmead with someon, Gin?" Hermione asked, still with a sing song voise.

"Well, yes, but how does th-"

"Whoooooooo?"

"Harry, but-"

"OOOOO! MRS. GINNY POTTER!"

"SHUT UP!" Ginny and Harry yelled at her.

"You know what? I feel like a song!" She ran up the the front of where everyone was eating, pointed her wand to her neck and said, People of Hogwarts! I dedicate this sond to DRACY!"

Then she started to sing the mos horrible song anyone has ever heard. And in the mic it was 10 times worse.

"Dracy Poo, I love you, Your smile is divine, Tra La La, when ever I see you I just want to hold you, Draco you are mine! Draco, Draco, your the cuttest ferret i've ever met, Draco, Draco, I just want to trap you up in a net. Draco, Draco, Your so hot on a broom, Draco Draco, I want to be locked with you in a room. Draco, Draco,your eyes areso cute,Draco, Draco, I wonder what you look like in a bathing suit.I love the way you walk, I love the way you run, I love everything about you, and I love you. If your dad only knew, if your mom only knew If my parents only knew... I LOVE YOU!Draco, DRACO! I love you ever so much! Dracy Poo, Dracy Poo, I lovvvvvvvveeeee, lovvvvvvvvveeeeeYOUUUU! ONE MORE TIME!"

Everyone was still. mouth were dropped. ears were covered. Ginny was rubbing her eyes to see if this was a dream.Ron looked so mad he was turning purple like Vernon. Harry had his eyes shut tight and his ears covered. " Is it over?" he asked Ginny.

"I think so," She said. "The thing with Hermione was she can't sing that good."

"THAT GOOD? She can't sing at all!" Ron hissed.

"THANK YOU HOGWARTS! I'LL BE HEAR ALL YEAR!" She stoped dead and looked around. She looked at her wand and saw people covering their ears. That could only mean one thing. "EIKKKKKKK!" She sreamed and ran off. Everybody started to laugh. Draco, on the other hand, was sighing. A_hhhhh, what a beautiful voise..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snape was in his office thinking. _Malfoy has never done that. Nether has Granger. something's odd about this, but how did it happen? after the little events they can't remember a thing. Is it? Ohhh nooo_... He rn to one of thedrawers andtook out a used vile. He smelled it. It wasthe one Granger used for her last potion. (He always kept the viles of potions he knew that were going to be screwed up so he could blame the students for loosing it plus laugh at them for what they did wrong) "Just asI thought," He muttered. "It won't be longtill they fing out about their default "Imperadus potion. Oh yes, not long at all..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ok, so its not valentines day tomorrow but it is St. Patricks day. Happy St. Patty's day! hope ya liked this chappie.


	5. the worst Valentine's Day ever

A/N: omg im so so so so so so so sorry this one took so long! ive just been so busy and then my computer got a virus so we had to take it in so i'm truly sorry. o and sorry for all the spelling mistakes. by the way...im almost at my reveiw goal! only 2 more! then ill make a new one.

Disclaimer: The books were so good, but then they had to go and make those terrible movies! well, the movies were ok, but not like the books!

Draco was ecstatic. He had never gone on a date before (that is, with someone he actually liked back). He combed his hair down, put on his best dress robes, had a bath (that was a first) and even took the time to run down to Hogsmead and reserve a table in Madam Puddifoot's teashop. On his way back he stopped to buy some heart chocolates and roses that sparkled pink. He was very pleased with himself. As he walked out of the Slytherin common room Pansy ran out in front and stopped him. "And just were are you going-DRACO! Are those for me! Awwwe, you shouldn't have!"

"Get out of my way!" He snapped. "These are not for you, they're for my date."

Her smile faded. Instead of her usual temper tantrums she said quietly, "So, we're through?"

"We were never together in the first place."

"YES WE WERE!" she shrieked.

"Ok, ok! We were together, and now we're not, GOT IT?"

"(sniff) yes."

Draco relaxed. "OK, now that you have the picture, OH MY GOD I'M LATE!" He rushed out the door to the Hogwarts entrance. He swore that she was still watching him, with blown eyes full of sadness and hatred. But he still really didn't care about her, or should he say, "ex-girlfriend". He grimmest. As he ran to meet Hermione he could hear people laughing and snickering and some were even still chanting that little song, "Draco and Hermione sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He ignored them all. Finally he saw her. Hermione was there and boy was she gorgeous. She was wearing a short tube-top dress that was a baby pink. It had a green vine with tiny dark pink flowers and green leaves on it. And, of course, it sparkled. It was beautiful. But that wasn't all. She had put her hair up the same way she did for the Yule Ball. He gaped at her.

"Hello," She said sweetly, "Boy, do you look smart."

He smiled back. "Well you're gorgeous."

She giggled. He reached out his arm and she took it, and together they walked down to Hogsmead.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny was having a great time with Harry. He was perfect for her, and she knew it. She wanted to spend everyday with him. She loved him too much to let him go. They were talking and laughing about some Quidditch memory when they head laughter behind them. They turned and Harry actually yelped. "Is-is that-Hermione with-with-_DRACO?"_

"Didn't you hear her song she sang about her?" Said Ginny, who's eyes were also fixed on the couple.

"Well, yeah, but I thought Ron dared her to do it or something!"

"Well," Ginny said in a small angry voice, "She never told me she was going with _him_. And she tells me everything."

Harry and Ginny turned around and spoke more quietly. Then Ginny thought, _This Hermione and Draco business is getting out of hand and Hermione not even telling me she was dating him! Something strange is going on, for I know Hermione would NEVER date a ferret, never. _

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione was loving this. Going on a date with her one true love, in a very romantic little shop (she sighed as she thought about Draco reserving the best table in Madame Puddifoot's teashop just for her) with flowers and chocolates from him too. "Ahh, Draco, this has been the best Valentine's Day ever for me!" He stood up. "I'll just get some more little cakes, the one's with the fudge in the middle." He walked away ad she sighed. Then Ginny, who was sitting at the other side of the shop with Harry, came over.  
"So," she said slyly, "enjoying your date that you NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT?"

"Oh yes, HUH?" Hermione clued in and looked around. "What am I doing here?" She asked. Ginny was about to protest when she realized the tone in Hermione's voice. It was the same tone of voice _Lockheart _had when he lost his memory! "Hermione! You mean you _don't _remember why you're here?" Hermione shook her head. Ginny gasped. She grabbed Hermione's tea and sniffed it. Nope, no memory potions slipped in. She felt Hermione's forehead. She was fine. Ginny panicked. "Hermione what is _WRONG with you!"_ Hermione shook her head. "But why am I here?" She asked.

"You're on a date," Ginny said, then gulped. "And you're with Draco." Hermione screamed so loud everybody's tea cups rattled. Then she ran out the door crying. Harry ran over to Ginny's side. "What happened?" He demanded. Ginny sighed.

"It's a long story, and I have to find out how it ends fast, for Hermione's life depends on it."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

im sorry it was short! next WILL be longer! PROMISE.


	6. Ginny finds out

A/N: ok I had to fix this chapter a lot because I was looking back and this chapter doesn't even fit with the other chapters.

Disclaimer: I have no comment at this time….

**Ginny finds out**

Hermione was in a state of shock. She went on a date with a Slytherin. An evil Slytherin. But a pretty cute one. "AUGG, get out of my head!" She screamed. She had to talk to someone. Someone that would understand what she was going through. Defiantly not Ron, he was too jealous already, and not Harry, because he hated Draco and she was to scared to even bring it up. The only person she could really go to was Ginny. She's had lots of boyfriends, and she can help her with this. She trusted her.

--x-X-x--

Draco couldn't believe it. _Everything_ _was going great, but then that stupid git of a Weasley ruined it all._ He thought. Then he stopped. _AHHHH! I WENT ON A DATE WITH A MUDBLOOD! _He yelled as many curses he could fit into one breath. Then he calmed down. He had to talk to someone. But who? Not Crabbe and Goyle, they wouldn't even know what he was talking about. And not Blaise, he was too busy flirting and he would probably leak it out to who ever he was flirting with. And then that would spread like wild fire. And DEFFINATLY not Pansy, she would freak out. He thought and thought but then gave up. Didn't he have any friends? Finally Draco thought of someone. He smiled. _I'll go at midnight, _he thought. Finally, he might have some weight off his shoulders.

--o-O-o--

Snape knew there was something odd going on. And he knew what. He smirked, thinking about knowing something that McGonagall didn't. In fact, he decided to go and rub it her face right now. He skipped (yes, I know, SKIPPED) to her class room. McGonagall was busy stacking books.

"I know something you don't know…" Snape said in a sing-song voice.

"What?" She snapped.

"Well, if I tell you then I wouldn't be able to rub it in your face, now would I?" Then Snape started dancing around her singing, "I know something you don't know, I know something you don't know, tee hee hee hee!"

"Stop that!"

"NEVER! I'm going to do this until you can't take it any longer and you get on your knees begging for the secret."

Now it look as though steam was about to come out of McGonagall's ears and nose. "Tell me," she said through gritted teeth, "Or you will face what Mr. Weasley had to go through in second year!"

"The fact of being just plain ugly or all the detentions I put him in?" Snape snickered.

"No you idiot! THE SLUGS! DO YOU WANT TO PUKE UP SLUGS?!" She screamed.

"OOO slugs, I'm sooooo scared! Fortunately I have a potion that stops the slugs from coming all together."

"YOU HAD AN ANTIOTE AND YOU NEVER GAVE IT TO ME TO HELP HIM?!"

"I was having too much fun watching him suffer."

"THAT'S IT!" She screamed. She jumped on the table and in a blink of an eye she was her kitty self. A sort of mad, crazed kitty self. She pounced on Snape's head and started scratching as hard as she could.

"OWWW! OWWIE OWWIE OWIIE! GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID GIT OF A CAT! OWW! THAT WAS MY EAR! OWWWWW…"

McGonagall hissed and moved down to his back.

"STOP, STOP, STOP! I'LL TELL YOU, OK?"

She stopped and turned back into her human self. "HA! McGonagall will never beg, only use force. Now TELL."

"Hmmm, I don't know…" Snape said. McGonagall cast her evil I'll-pounce-on-your-head-with-my-claws-again look. "Alright, fine. I will have you know that it is about one of our students from our houses. And a love potion that wasn't one at all…"

--o-O-o--

Draco snuck around the corner and almost bashed into what he was looking for.

"Ahh…umm…Mr. Gargoyle sir…umm…if you don't mind I need to get into Dumbledore's office…please."

The gargoyle gave Draco an odd look. "It is no longer Mr. Dumbledore's office, it is McGonagall's."

"Right, right, now I need to get in."

"Well you need a password, now don't you?" The gargoyle snickered.

"Well that's why I'm asking you! I NEED THE PASSWORD!"

"Well I'm not even going to listen to you if you're going to use that tone." the gargoyle snapped.

Draco sighed. "Fine, fine." Then he started saying random things. "Fizzing Wizbees, broom sticks, Hermione, Hogwarts, quills, muggles suck, ANYTHING! I NEED TO GET IN 'CUZ I LOVE HERMIONE!"

All the portraits started to giggle and snort. Draco turned red.

"That's good enough for me," the gargoyle said. He sprang to life and let Draco pass. He quickly ran into the revolving stairs. When he got to the top he knocked on the door. No one answered. _Good, _Draco thought. He brought out his wand. "Alohamora," He said. There was a creak as the door opened. Draco marched inside and looked around. Then he started to think, _Should I do this? Should I ask Dumbledore for love help? _Then he sprang to life. "AHHH! I DON'T HAVE LOVE PROBLEMS!" He yelled and cursed and yelled some more.

"Anything troubling you Mr. Malfoy?" a calm voice said. Draco turned, and spilled out everything.

--x-X-x--

"So let me get this strait," Ginny said, "One day you started crushing on Malfoy, than 5 minutes later you hate him. Then an hour passes, you like him again. Right?"

Hermione nodded.

"Ok, let's think of this in a logical way. What did you do the first day this started?"

Hermione thought. "Well, to tell you the truth, I really don't remember. All I remember is falling asleep in class, mixing two potions together and then ending up in the hospital wing."

Ginny pondered this. "Do you remember what you made?"

Hermione nodded. "We made love potions and I think that Draco and I mixed ours together."

Ginny's eyes opened wide. "But _why?"_

"Snape made us," Hermione snorted. "I guess he thought it would be funny as Draco's probably turned out terrible so it would be a disaster for us-" She stopped. "Wait, love potions don't make you do things for each other… but the Imperiadus potion controls you, the love potion just makes you, well, fall in love. And why would we be making-oh no. _RONNNNNN!!!!!"_ With that she rushed out of the room leaving Ginny yet again confused.

"I better look into this with Lavender, she would know if they ever did a love potion," Ginny muttered as she walked away.

--x-O-x--

ok so a note to you all- in chappie 8 Hermione is talking to, erm, someone (cant tell you) about Draco and I didn't mention this but while Draco was talking to Dumbledore he said he made an Imperiadus potion. Just clearing that up…

. "Well, that was about a week ago, so… all I really remember is sleeping through potions, then winding up in the hospital wing."

"Well perhaps it was something in, wait a minute! You fell asleep in class?"

"Don't get me started. Now go on."

Ginny nodded. "well, maybe it was something you made during class."

"Of course! We made love potions in class and me and Draco hade to drink each others! That's why!" Hermione said happily. "Now all we need to do is look up the potion that will reverse… what?"

Ginny was giving her an odd look. "Hermione, I was talking to Lavender after your class last week. She said you made the Imperadus potion. Where did love potions come in?"

Hermione looked sick. "Bu-but I-I-I made a love potion!"

"And Malfoy made an Imperadus potion!" Ginny said.

"And we hade to mix ours together…" Hermione trailed off. "ROOONNNNN!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

yay I finished! Heh heh heh… I'm sorry that it took so long. Oh and I'm starting to write a new story too, I just don't know what it will be called yet. But it's hilarious! Just look for my new story soon… by the way, am I spelling Weasley right?


	7. draco the next fergie? DONT THINK SO

A/N: all right all right, on behalf of my FAB-ulous reviewers, Queen of the Scoubies, qaia exile, Shelby Strong, dogredcat, Dramione, Mariya Krum and Mew, I will continue the story!! Yay!!! I still think Hermione and Draco are cute together but Ginny and Draco are cute too. Oh well, a draco/ginny is on the way! Tune in! ps...I'm VERY, _VERY _sorry that I've taken so long!! I promise I'm gonna try to write a chapter every week. (now watch that promise die...) lol jk. pps: this is a very important chappie, because you find out something... OOOOOO suspence!!!!! lol. oh and I might only hve 10 chappies to this story because Hermione has figured out--CRAP said too much.

-Squox

Chappie 8 

Draco the next Ferqie? DON'T THINK SO 

Hermione was fuming. How could Ron be so stupid? Well that's easy. Because he's Ron, of course. As Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall she twisted her toast into tiny pieces, imagining each one was Ron's head.

"Moine, _what _are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"Plotting."

"About-oh no, DON'T. He already thought he poisoned you; this will just top it off. I'll do it."

"NO. It's my business, I can kill him myself thank you very much."

In fact, Hermione was actually enjoying herself. Who knew that thinking of different ways to kill someone could be fun? She smiled. Now she knew how Voldemort felt. Just then the post arrived. The tawny owl that brought Hermione the _Daily Prophet _landed softly on her table and she dropped a knut in it's pouch. Just then about three handsome school owls landed right where the tawny had been, and dropped a familiar sized box on her lap. She lifted it and immediately knew what it was. She squealed and ripped it open. Inside was her faithful boom-box. As soon as she got over the fact that she had it here in Hogwarts, she wondered howit would even _work_. As everyone knows, electronics don't work in Hogwarts (stated in_ Hogwarts, A History. _Read it, Ronald). And even if they did, she would need a plug-in, and there were certainly none in the school. Her excitement faded, and her smile fell. Suddenly Hermione's gaze turned on a note in the box, along with her favorite CDs. She grabbed it and ripped it open. She read:

_Dearest Hermione, _

_Oh, we have missed you so much! It is your last year and we thought you'd like a little piece of home to get you through the year. We talked to your Head Mistress (shame the other passed away, great man he was) and she lifted some rules for you. She said that you were the brightest girl she's seen in years, and would be happy to do this for you. She has some batteries that she's, erm, magiked up a bit. So you will have to go to her to get answers. We have no idea, we're just dentists._

_lots of love,_

_Mum and Dad xxx ooo_

Now Hermione's smile and hopes returned_. Batteries. Magic batteries_. It sounds like something right out of a Sci-Fi. But if they worked, she wouldn't complain. She picked up the boom-box and marched down the hall, ignoring the stares from other students. She ran to McGonagall's office at full speed, careful not to drop the box with the CDs and boom-box inside. Suddenly she stopped dead, right at the giant gargoyle at the front of the office. She didn't know the password.

"LEMME IN GOD DAMNIT!!!!...oops."

"Yes, Miss Granger?" McGonagall was standing right behind Hermione, but when she saw the box and Hermione's flushed face she smiled. "Ahh, I see you have found your gift, did you not?"

Hermione nodded. "I-I think I need batteries."

McGonagall nodded. "Yes, indeed you do. I have them in my office." She turned and faced the gargoyle and muttered, "Squoxcoon." He leaped out of the way to let them pass.

"Professor, a little random, but isn't a squoxcoon the cross between a squirrel, a raccoon and a fox?"

"Yes, exactly right. You do know your facts, Granger."

Hermione beamed. They both passed the gargoyle and leapt on the revolving stairs. As they got to the top, a thought suddenly occurred to Hermione. She hadn't been in Dumbledore's office since... well she didn't remember the last time. And she hadn't been in after he died. A shiver ran down her spine as she walked through the doors. The inside was basically the same, just more things of McGonagall's. But then...

"Oh, hello Miss Granger. Long time no see."

"Pr-pr-professor Dumbledore?" Hermione shrieked. She didn't know weather she should be surprised or excited to hear his voice again, but then... (hee hee I like saying 'but then...' k onward!)

"Ahh, Hermione, I am no longer a headmaster, just think of me as a deceased good friend." Dumbledore spoke calmly, as if there was nothing wrong with a dead guy talking to a student. But then...

"Oh, pro-umm, Dumbledore! We've missed you so much! But where...-gasp-" Like all the other great Headmasters, Dumbledore was now a painting on the wall with the rest of them.

"Oh, you don't know how lonely it gets up here, it's nice to talk to a student once in a while."

"Wait-who else have you talked to?" Hermione asked.

"Only one so far, not including you. Someone I wouldn't have expected, but yet thought that someday he would come to appreciate me."

"Who?" Curiosity got the better of her.

Dumbledore's painted lips turned up into a broad smile. "None other than Draco Malfoy."

The moment his name was said, Hermione flipped. Her stomach took an unpleasent lurch, and her heart skipped a beat. "Oh, I-what?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes indeed, and he came to talk to me about a very interesting topic."

Hermione swallowed the big lump in her throat, but it just kept coming back. She knew what the topic was. "M-me?" She squeaked, and Dumbledore smiled before launching into what Draco had told him. (a/n: not that important, Herm talking to Dumbledore, just a recap, i might put it in later)

Now Hermione was in the common room, jamming the batteries into her boom-box and trying to make sense of everything she had just heard. _Draco had made an Imperiadus potion_, Hermione said in her head_, And I had made a love potion, because that's what Ron said Paravaty told him, when really the whole class was making love potions? Or Imperiadus potions? WHICH ONE? Think, Hermione, think!! OK, what colour was everyone's vials_? That was a good question. In their class, they all turn out different. _But love potions turn pink, and there was certainly no pink filled vials that day, and Snape would never allow them to make a potion like that, it wouldn't be in his nature. Now a Imperiadus potion_... Hermione gasped. She had made the wrong potion, and Draco made the right one, and when they mixed those two together... Hermione knew all too well what the Imperiadus potion was. "GINNY!!!" She screamed, and raced out of the room.

Draco had seen Hermione screaming and running to find Ginny so... he decided to take advantage of it. He faced the portrait of the fat lady and said the password. He had gotten it out of a first year that same morning, and thought that maybe he use it to his advantage. He stepped in and saw the warm common room was empty. _Every must be outside because there's no lessons today_, Draco thought. He ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. _This is easier than I tho-too late. _"AHGG!!" He yelled as he slid down, legs and arms waving franticly, the once perfectly stairy stairs. He landed in a heap at the bottom. "DAMN BOOGY TRAPS! In MY house, we could come and go as we plea-" he realized that he landed right next to someone's feet. Someone he didn't expect.

"Ma-ma-MALFOY?" Neville stammered, then stood up straight and tall, even though he was shaking madly. "I-I- I'll fight you if I have to! I wont let you rob us!"

Draco laughed. "Oh shut up, you big Grandma's boy, I was actually snooping. If your brain can't hold that much information, I'll say it in small syllables. "Oh-sh-ut-up-you-bi-g-gra-nd-ma-s-boy-I-was-ac-tu-al-ly-..."

"ZIP IT!" Neville roared.

"Neville, be nice when you're playing with the ferret, ok? He gets a bit touchy when someone ruins his plans."

"Ginny?" Both the boy's said at once.

She nodded. "Go back to bed, Neville, you need your beauty sleep."

"Bu-u-UGHH fine." Neville tried to be sarcastic, but it didn't really work at this time.

"We need to talk." Ginny hissed. Suddenly Draco found himself behind a tapestry and in a small room. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!?"

"I don't know" Draco said plainly.

"UGGGH YOU'RE HOPELESS!!"

"Look, I don't have answers, ok? I heard Hermione scream for you though, and I'm pretty sure she knows so find her ok? Right now I'm hungry and I want food. Goodbye." and with that, he left the secret room. As he was about to go through the portrait he spotted Hermione's parcel. Being the snoop he was, he decided to investigate. He examined it and smiled. He knew EXACTLY what he was going to do with this...

Hermione sobbed into Ginny's sholder. "Oh how could I have been such an IDIOT? The one time I do something wrong, the ONE BLOODY TIME, and it ruins my life!!!" She started sobbing harder.

"Awww, Mione, It's ok! We'll find a way to get out of this, I promise." They sat down for lunch and Ginny made Hermione eat. "Hey, let's go try out your bomb-boox, shall we?"

"It's _Boom-Box, _Ginny." Hermione sniffed. Yeah, ok, let's go-" Hermione's ears twiched. She heard something. Something that she hadn't heard in a long time, and it was growing louder and louder...

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was HOT like ME, don' cha..." People started pointing and laughing at the front where the teacher's sat. Hermione stood up and gasped. There, dancing horribly on top of the teacher's table was Draco, her boom-box resting on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around it.

"OH MY GOD!!!" She screamed.

"OHH YEAH!!! DANCE EVERYBODY!! COME ON!" Draco yelled as he shook his ass for everyone to see. Everyone was laughing hysericley when suddenly the song changed. And what did it change to? Why, Fergilicious, of course. Draco started doing moves that were, um_... interesting_, lets just put it at that.

"Fergilicious definition make the boys go crazy...something somthing laa laa laa, F to the E, R, G the I the E, and, can no other something something somthing like me!" He sang. "NOW EVERYONE THIS IS DEDICATED TO HERMIONE!!!! LOVE YA GIRLFRIEND!" He blew her a kiss then winked.

_THATS IT_, Hermione thought, then without warning, she ran up to the table, grabbed Malfoy and slammed him to the ground. Then she waasn't really sure what happened next, but she was pretty sure she blanked out. Right after the part when she heard McGonagall's shrill voice screaming, "GRANGER! MALFOY! DETENTION!!!!!!"

--o-X-o--

A/N: hope u liked it!! sorry if there's gramatical mistakes, but I'm too lazy to fix them, I just want to put this chappie up! and my other chappies arn't the greatest when it comes to graammer lol. ps, if u don't know what songs those were, it was dont cha by the pussy cat dolls, and fergilicious by fergie. luv those girlies... wow this chappie was long lol.


	8. a steamy detention

A/N: Greetings and salutations my great readers! Allrighty then, this chappie is gonna be very good... nothing like spending good quality time with the guy that's ruining your life huh? (sarcasm there…)

-squox 3

**Chappie 8**

Hermione needed to stop going to the hospital wing. She sighed and rolled on her stomach, examining the flowers on her table. They were marked, _Love Ron (oh, and Harry says hi) _and she shook her head. Ron really did want her, but she wasn't in the greatest position at the moment.

"Granger! Get _up_, you are FINE!"

"Wai-what?"

McGonagall was standing at the foot of her bed, nostrils flaring. "You heard me, get UP. You and Mr. Malfoy will be going to your detention soon so I will meet you two down in the Great Hall after supper. DON'T DADDLE. Now please return to your classes." With that, she left the hospital wing, leaving a very confused Hermione behind.

Draco picked at his food. He couldn't BELIEVE that he had done that! He had done crazy things before for her…but… he shuddered. All the Slytherins stayed clear away and wouldn't dare speak to him. So all Draco heard for the rest of the day was whispers and mutters behind his back, and he occasionally picked up a bit, but mostly only heard 'Hermione' or 'Draco' so it was clear to him what they were talking about. When everyone cleared the hall only he and Hermione were left. She didn't even look up or even speak when he came over and he knew she was mad.

"Hermione?" he asked in a timid voice.

She still didn't look up but muttered, "Ferret."

"GRANGER! MALFOY! Come here so I can tell you what you are doing tonight" McGonagall's voice cut through their silence like a knife through butter. The butter never knew what was coming.

They followed her down to a rather large painting of a bowl of fruit. She tickled the pear and it giggled and the painting swung open. Hermione had been here before. These were the kitchens, and in the kitchens there were-

"HOUSEELVES!" Draco shrieked. In fact, he shrieked so loud it made him sound like a girl.

"What? Never seen slave labour before?" Hermione snapped.

"Um, no, but they're so-so-"

"_What?_"

"Ugly." Well that was a mistake. One thing that you must NEVER do is insult a house elf when you're in the same room as Hermione. She literally exploded.

"DRACO, YOU GIT DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN! HOUSE ELVES ARE _NOT _UGLY THEY ARE JUST MISUNDERSTOOD! HOW DARE YOU CRITISIZE THESE INNOCENT CREATURES!"

Draco looked taken aback. He was speechless when she stopped and he couldn't even think of a good comeback. Then he thought of a great one. "Well, you know what? YOUR MOM!"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU RETARD! NO WONDER YOUR GRADES ARE LOW, YOUR BRAIN DOESN'T WORK!"

"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T SUPPORT RODENTS WO COLLECT DUST BUNNIES!"

"_RODENTS? _I WOULDN'T BE TALKING, FERRET BOY!"

"OH _YEAH? _BOOK WORM!"

"YOUR COME-BACKS SUCK!"

"SO WHAT? AT LEAST I'M _NORMAL, _UNLIKE YOU, YOU ROTTEN GOOD-FOR-NOTHING, WISH-YOU-WERE-DEAD MUDBLOOD!!"

Now _that _was the last straw. Hermione grabbed the nearest teacup and with all her might, chucked it at Draco's face. Draco was just quick enough to duck and it shattered aginst the wall behind him.

"DON'T. (chuck) YOU. (chuck) EVER. (chuck) SAY. (chuck) THAT. (chuck) AGAIN!"

Now Draco was surrounded by smashed plates, bowls and cups he either narrowly escaping them, using a shield charm or 'Difindo'ed them. Hermione, though, looked a little like the Hulk, only her face was red instead of green. All he could do was gape at her.

The house elves had slowly slunk into corners or quietly disapperated only leaving a faint _pop_ behind them.

McGonagall, on the other hand, was hiding behind the half open portrait and looked quite astonished. Once she thought the fight had died down she cleared her throat. "Your punishment for tonight is to do the dishes. _All _of them. No magic, no house elves. Do I make myself clear?"

Hermione was about to ask whether they were aloud to use a dishwasher but that would be pointless, because _everyone knows _(except Ron) that muggle appliances don't work in Hogwarts.

Draco scratched his head. "How do you do it with no house elves? What do you use?"

Hermione gave him an astonished look. "You're stupider then I thought!"

McGonagall shook her head. "Alright, off to work the both of you. If you will give me your wands?-thank you. The house elves will come with me, and I'll get them to do work elsewhere." She flicked her wand and two neatly folded aprons appeared in Hermione and Draco's arms along with dish towels. "Here is what you will need. All set then? Goodnight." One by one, the house elves bowed and curtsied as they filed out of the kitchen. With a slam of the portrait, Hermione and Draco were alone…

"EWWW it's a ragggggg!" Draco said in quite an immature voice.

"It's an _apron, _and you WEAR it, genius."

"Eww I am NOT wearing that!"

"Oh yes you are!" Hermione shrieked. With a sweep of her wand the apron was on him and for some reason refused to come off... "As you can see your apron won't come off," She smirked, "And it won't come of until I want it to, so you might be having it on for a while. Oh and another little touch-" She flicked her wand again and Draco's apron turned pink and frilly. "Thought that would bring out the colour of your eyes."

Draco cast her a dirty look then turned to the mountain of dishes. His jaw dropped. You see, when I said mountain, I _meant_ mountain. The elves had used their magic so all the plates, cups and bowls were stacked on top of each other almost touching the roof. The knives, forks and spoons were thrown into piles looking like rolling hills. Draco gulped.

"Well, these dishes aren't going to clean themselves, you know, so get to it." Hermione broke the silence.

"Wait, aren't you gunna help?"

"Oh, I will, I just want to see how the living conditions are for these house elves. I want to make sure that they're happy, healthy and comfortable." She started walking around, examining every nook and cranny until she let out an ear-splitting shriek. "MY HATS! MY BEAUTIFUL HOUSE EVF HATS!" She came running towards Draco, who had started the water in the giant bathtub size sinks, and shoved a waste bin under his nose. He peered inside and noticed a pile of fluffy lopsided things that looked like lumpy bludgers.

"What are they, bludger clothes?"

"NO YOU IDIOT! THEY ARE HATS FOR THOSE POOR ELVES TO SET THEM FREE AND THEY'VE THROWN THEM AWAY!" Hermione burst into tears. "Th-th-ey (sniff) don't li-i-ke (sniff) my hats! (sniff) why don't (sniff) th-they like them?"

Draco shuffled his feet. _God, I don't want to be mean, but-_

_Oh, come one, tell her the truth! They SUCK._

_Well, actually, I can start to see the resemblance…_

_Just tell her that house elves DON'T WANT to be free!_

_I can't! Just look at her!_

_Fine, be that way. walks out of Draco's head _

_Noo don't go! Damn it…_

"Ummm, Hermione? I don't think the house evles want-" He saw her deadly look and backed out immediately. "-let's just do dishes."

Time passed without words or noise except the splash of water as they worked, the clatter of plates and the ticking of the magic clock that sort of resembled Mrs. Weasley's. Except the hands said things like, 'dinner,' or, 'lunch' and they were all pointing to a part on the face of the clock that said, 'wrong time', right beside a part that said, 'time.' The middle of the clock was just like a regular one. Hermione glanced at it and say it was 1 o'clock. She sighed. "Draco, I know why we're in love with each other."

He immediately looked up and smiled. "Thank God one of us knows what's going on. Tell me."

"Well, remember when we mixed our potions together?"

"Yeah."

"Well you made the right potion, the Imperiadus potion, and I had made the wrong potion." She gulped. "I made a love potion."

"Why?"

"Because Ronald told me that's what we were making!" Hermione snapped. "And when any potion is mixed with an Imperiadus potion, such as a love potion, the drinker is controlled by the maker of the potion, and in this case, control their love life. Since we both made the potion, then we both control each others' love life. Except something went wrong… we can't control ourselves and it comes on and off. I figured out that your potion wasn't done properly, and obviously mine was done perfectly," she smirked at that remark, "So these must be the defects."

Draco scratched his head. "In English please?"

She smacked her head. "Ok, basically we love each other one minute, then the next we hate each other. It all has to do with the potions we-"

"I know that part already."

"Then why did you ask me to repeat it?"

He gave her a small smile. "Because I love the sound of your voice."

She looked at him with eyes full or sadness. "Draco, please don't do this to me."

"What? I know you want me to."

Hermione gave in. She couldn't fight this. Until she figured out how to undo this mess she'd have to give in. She closed her eyes. Slowly, ever so slowly she leaned forward. Then the rest was like magic. Not the magic they practiced, but _real _magic. Hermione never thought that a mess this big could have its advantages…

They never thought it was possible to finish that mountain of dishes, but they did. Hermione sighed and pulled off her rubber gloves in a triumphant way. She turned to Draco and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She had kissed Draco Malfoy. _She, Hermione Granger _had kissed the ferret. She can't love him, he was an enemy and he always will be. He was a Slytherin and a Malfoy, the enemy to everyone with a noble family or with pride in their blood. Yet she is. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind, _What if you are ACTUALLY in love with him? What if all you needed was the potion to show you the truth? _She gasped, forgetting Draco was still there. She shook the horrific thought out of her mind.

"Hermione," Draco asked cautiously (and randomly), "What would happen if we mixed our Imperiadus potions together?"

She sighed. "Then we would control eachother."

A/N: ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


End file.
